


Yours Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: 2006, Alcohol, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18-year-old Ian and Anthony get drunk one night, and Ian's sexual frustration gets the best of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Tonight

Ian yawned, stretching out on Anthony’s bed. The room was spinning a little. He tried to calculate how much he’d had to drink in the last half-hour, but he couldn’t seem to keep his thoughts organized long enough to come up with an answer. It wasn’t too much, anyway; he felt pleasantly light-headed but nowhere near the passing-out point.  
  
“You know what the cool 18-year-olds are doing tonight?” Anthony said from his position on the floor.  
  
“What?” Ian replied.  
  
“Going to parties and meeting girls,” Anthony said. He didn’t sound too bothered by it, though. The party scene had never really been his thing.  
  
“Well, we’re not the cool guys,” Ian said. “We’re the guys who get drunk in your bedroom while your parents are asleep.” Ian wasn’t even sure if that sentence made any sense, but Anthony seemed to get the gist.  
  
“I think we’re way cooler than those other guys anyway,” he said. Ian grinned in agreement.  
  
“Fuck yeah we are.” He sat up, stretching his arms above his head as he waited for his head to stop spinning. “I’m kinda bored, though.”  
  
“Drink more,” Anthony suggested, then followed his own advice, taking a swig from the rum bottle. He made a face as he swallowed it down. “God, this tastes like shit.”  
  
“I know,” Ian replied, “but it was all I could get. I couldn’t really hide two six-packs in my bedroom.”  
  
“Oh well, it does the trick.” Anthony handed the bottle back to Ian. Ian took another drink, wincing at the bitter taste.  
  
“That’s enough for me,” he said, setting the bottle down on the bedside table. “Don’t wanna make myself sick.”  
  
“Probably a good idea,” Anthony said, smirking. “You can’t hold your liquor very well.”  
  
“Shut up,” Ian said, aiming a half-hearted kick at him. Anthony grabbed his foot.  
  
“No kicking!” he cried, and pulled Ian off the bed.  
  
“Shit!” Ian cried as he hit the floor. “That hurt, you asshole.”  
  
“Sorry,” Anthony said, but he was grinning. Ian stuck out his tongue childishly. He tried to stand up, but Anthony grabbed him around the waist, pulling Ian down on top of him.  
  
“Dude, what are you doing?” Ian asked, laughing.  
  
“I don’t even know. I was gonna try to wrestle you or something, but I’m too fucking drunk.” He grinned up at Ian, who punched his shoulder lightly.  
  
“Fucking weirdo,” he said affectionately. “Can we get up off this floor? It’s hard as fuck.”  
  
“We’ll see if I can stand,” Anthony replied. Ian got off of him, grabbing onto the bedpost to steady himself, and sat back down on the edge of the bed. Anthony shakily climbed to his feet, swaying a little. Ian grabbed his arm and helped him sit down on the bed beside him.  
  
“Too fucking drunk,” Anthony said again, laughing. “Jesus.”  
  
“What do you wanna do now?” Ian asked.  
  
“We could watch a movie on my laptop,” Anthony suggested.  
  
Ian shrugged. “Sure.”  
  
\---x---  
  
They were halfway through the movie when the sex scene came on. Ian tried to ignore it, but he hadn’t had sex in months, and the noises were starting to arouse him. The last thing he needed was to get a raging boner at a sleepover with his best friend.  
  
“Can we turn this off?” he asked.  
  
Anthony obediently pressed pause and set the laptop down on the floor. “Sure, why?”  
  
Ian blushed. “I just… God, do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had sex?”  
  
“Umm… never?” Anthony smirked.  
  
“Shut up. I’ve done it, like, twice.”  
  
“I’ve done it 43 times,” Anthony pointed out.  
  
“Yeah, but you had a girlfriend. And it’s really lame that you kept track for that long.”  
  
Anthony flipped his middle finger up at Ian.  
  
“So how long  _has_  it been?” he asked.  
  
Ian paused to think about it. “The last time I got laid was a few days after my eighteenth birthday. Remember that girl at the party with the tattoos? So it’s been about… eight and a half months.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s been a while for me too,” Anthony said. “A few months, anyway.”  
  
“Well, we can be unlaid losers together,” Ian said, grinning.  
  
Anthony looked thoughtful. “Do you wanna…” he paused for a second and shook his head. “Never mind. It’s probably just the alcohol talking.”  
  
“No, say it,” Ian urged, curious.  
  
“Alright… I dunno, do you maybe wanna make out or something?”  
  
Ian stared at him. “Alright, just to make sure I’m not having some kind of drunk hallucination… did you just ask me to make out with you?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean, only if you want to. I just thought, you know, maybe it would… you know…” Anthony trailed off, blushing furiously.  
  
Ian was shocked to hear himself say, “Yeah, okay, let’s do it.”  
  
Anthony grinned. “Cool.” He turned to face Ian, shifting himself into a kneeling position. Ian did the same, his heart pounding with some strange mixture of nervousness and excitement. Anthony lifted his hand to Ian’s cheek, cupping it gently and stroking his thumb along Ian’s cheekbone. “I’ve never kissed a guy before,” he said with a tentative smile.  
  
“Me neither,” Ian replied, laughing nervously. His stomach was filled with butterflies, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Anthony’s lips. All he wanted at that moment was to feel them against his own.  _Where the fuck are these thoughts coming from?_  he wondered, but then Anthony leaned in and his mind mercifully stopped thinking.  
  
It wasn’t sloppy or rushed like all the other drunk kisses he’d experienced with random girls at parties; Anthony’s lips were soft and questioning, waiting for Ian to take it to the next level. Ian smiled and pulled Anthony deeper into the kiss, parting his lips and brushing his tongue experimentally against Anthony’s. It felt good, so good that he let out a little whimpering noise.  
  
“Fuck, Ian, that’s really hot,” Anthony murmured against his lips.  
  
“You’re really hot,” Ian found himself saying, and God, it was true; he’d never been this attracted to anyone before. “I’m so drunk,” he added, giggling forcedly, although he didn’t feel very drunk at all anymore.  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Anthony whispered, and it was the soberest voice Ian had ever heard. Ian pulled him in for another kiss, biting his lower lip gently, and Anthony moaned softly under his breath. This kiss was harder and rougher, their tongues pushing against one another forcefully, and maybe Ian  _was_  still drunk because he was getting very, very hard.  
  
“Jesus, Anthony,” he groaned softly. Anthony gently pushed him down onto his back, climbing on top of him without breaking the kiss. His hips ground against Ian’s and Ian gasped at the sensation; Anthony was just as hard as he was. Ian arched up against him, trying to hold in his moans. Anthony rocked his hips again and again and it felt so fucking good that Ian could barely breathe.  
  
“Dry humping still falls under the category of making out, right?” Anthony whispered, and Ian murmured, “Yeah, of course,” because what they were doing right now felt fucking amazing and he never wanted it to stop.  
  
“Good,” Anthony replied breathlessly. Their hips moved faster and faster, their erections rubbing together through their jeans, and Ian broke the kiss to bite at the soft skin of Anthony’s neck.  
  
“Gonna have a hickey tomorrow,” Anthony whispered, but he didn’t sound like he minded.  
  
Soon Ian could feel the familiar tension building inside him.  
  
“Oh God, Anthony, I’m gonna…”  
  
“Me too,” Anthony groaned. “Fuck, Ian!” They came at the same time, kissing desperately in an attempt to hold in their moans. When it was over, Anthony rolled off of Ian and lay beside him, panting for breath.  
  
“That felt so good,” he whispered.  
  
“I know,” Ian murmured. He reached down to the bottom of the bed, pulling the covers over them. “Wanna sleep?”  
  
“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Anthony replied, closing his eyes. Ian hesitated for a second, then cautiously snuggled up against him, resting his head on Anthony’s chest. He smiled when he felt Anthony’s arms wrap around him, pulling him closer.  
  
“Goodnight, Ian,” Anthony said, kissing the top of his head. Ian hummed contentedly and closed his eyes, feeling warm and happy and exhausted.  
  
“Goodnight, Anthony.”


End file.
